


Granted (Chris Evans x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: It’s another sleepless night. As you lay in bed next your beautiful husband, you both fight the tiredness, and he reveals something special, even if it starts off as a joke at first.





	

He waited. Staring at the ceiling, hands folded over his chest, he waited. The clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed read three thirty-seven a.m. His eyes felt dry, exhausted, and all he wanted was to close them, to fall asleep, and not just fall asleep but _stay_ asleep. For a moment, his eyes fell to the woman on his left, curled into his side, though, he could tell by her breathing that she was waiting, too.

Sighing quietly, Chris curled his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him, lips meeting your forehead. A little groan slipped out, and you squeezed your eyes shut as you nuzzled into your husband’s side, throwing an arm around his middle. He chuckled beneath his breath, the sound of it dripping with exhaustion.

“Good news is that we have each other,” He murmured, grinning down at you in the dark. He pressed a kiss into your hair.

Chris felt you shake a bit, laughing quietly, and then hug him closer. “Right. Why should at least one of us sleep when we can both suffer?”

“Mm,” Chris mused, replacing his lips with his fingers, toying with the long strands of your hair. “Suffering… An odd way of putting caring for our daughter, dear.”

You pulled back just enough to look up at him, eyes narrowing. Chris immediately raised a hand in defense, that tired grin stretching across his lips again. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just kidding. I want to sleep as much as you do, babe, so let’s not go gettin’ into fights.”

You sighed, relaxing again. “I know. I just wish she would sleep through the night.”

Chris shifted to face you, tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, and cradled your face with both hands. “I do, too. But my last wish was already granted when you brought that little lady into my life.”

Even in the dark, Chris could make out the pink tint that rushed into your cheeks before you whispered, “What were the other two wishes?”

He pressed his forehead to yours, eyes full of adoration. “Well, first was getting you to go out with me.” He paused only to grin when you laughed, remembering how hesitant you had been to go and get yourself involved with someone of such a high profile. But he had insisted, begged, really. You don’t know where you’d be if you hadn’t finally caved. You don’t think you’d want to be anywhere else.

“And the second?” You pressed.

“That one was a big one,” Chris said, leaning in, lips hovering just above yours. “My second wish was that night in New York when I asked you to marry me. And it wasn’t that I wished you would say yes…” His lips brushed yours, and still touching, he continued, “It was that you would look at me, and you would see a future. A family. I wished that I was loving a girl as much as she was loving me back.”

Call it the exhaustion. Call it the odd time of night. Chris felt a tear drop to his cheek that fell from your eyes. Then his lips were on yours, kissing you. Soft, slow. Loving. A hand fell to your still swollen tummy, the other stroking your cheek. When you drew back, you murmured against his mouth. “I love you.”

His lips twitched in a faint smile. “And I love—”

In the corner of the room, in her crib, your daughter’s cries broke the moment.

You both sighed, but before you could get up, Chris pecked your lips and threw the covers off of himself. “I got it, babe.”

You watched as he shuffled over to her, resting your hands behind your head.

Chris bent down, smiling, his face in the moonlight as he reached down to pick her up.

You watched as he brought her to his chest.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Chris cooed, kissing her tiny forehead. “I’m here, baby girl. I’m here.”

You never thought about wishes. And maybe it was the exhaustion talking again.

But if you could only have one, you wished this moment would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> @alyjevans
> 
> tumblr: spangledcap/poorcap


End file.
